Truth Or Dare (Chanbaek)
by Fanfreaktions
Summary: Baekhyun adalah berandal sekolah yang menyukai segala bentuk tantangan dan Chanyeol si cowok geek datang dengan sejuta tantangan untuk Baekhyun hingga akhirnya laki-laki jatuh pada pesonanya. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**Truth Or Dare**

 **By : FanFreaktion**

 **Disclaimer : Seluruh cerita ini murni ide aku dan seluruh karakter di cerita ini murni ciptaan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : Boy x Boy**

 **Rated : M. DEMI TUHAN INI RATED M!**

 **Note : JANGAN BACA CERITA INI JIKA UMUR KALIAN MASIH DI BAWAH 17 TAHUN *smirk* ATAU JIKA KALIAN BUKAN PENGANUT FUJOSHI BECAUSE CERITA INI ADA UNSUR ENAENA SESAMA JENISNYA(?)**

 **Don't like don't read.**

 **Supported by : Baekhyeol**

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **Baekhyun adalah berandal sekolah yang menyukai segala bentuk tantangan dan Chanyeol si cowok geek datang dengan sejuta tantangan untuk Baekhyun hingga akhirnya laki-laki jatuh pada pesonanya.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengulum permen bergagangnya dengan santai seraya menyaksikan seorang guru yang tengah menerangkan materi Biologi di depannya. Hanya menyaksikan tanpa minat dan tidak benar-benar menyimak apapun yang guru itu sampaikan. Rasa bosan melanda laki-laki bertubuh kecil dengan rambut merah itu ketika sang guru hanya melakukan hal yang monoton ketika menjelaskan, hingga Baekhyun harus menguap beberapa kali dengan permen yang masih menyumpal mulutnya.

Beberapa saat guru itu berhenti menjelaskan, melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi ia baca ke arah murid-muridnya yang tengah di landa rasa bosan. "Jadi cukup sampai di sini materi yang dapat saya sampaikan, setelah ini saya akan membagi kelompok untuk melakukan sebuah pengamatan tentang hutan dan kalian harus menjelaskannya di depan kelas dengan sebuah miniatur sebagai objeknya." Banyak dari mereka yang mendesah malas karena tugas yang di berikan guru itu terlalu membuang-buang waktu. Memangnya ia pikir membuat miniatur itu mudah.

"Kelompok pertama, Sehun dengan Luna ." Laki-laki bernama Sehun itu bersorak kesenangan lalu mengerling nakal pada Luna yang nampak malas meladeninya. "Luhan dengan Amber." Seterusnya hingga akhirnya nama Baekhyun di sebut, "Baekhyun bersama…" Semua orang yang namanya belum di sebut menahan nafas dan berharap semoga bukan nama mereka yang di panggil, "… Chanyeol." Setelah nama laki-laki itu di sebut semua menghela nafas lega lalu menatap Chanyeol mengejek.

 _Habis kau Park Chanyeol, karena Baekhyun tidak akan membantumu._ Dan berbagai hal semacam itu.

Baekhyun mendesah malas lalu menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari balik kacamata _hipster_ nya, tanpa Baekhyun sadari Chanyeol telah tersenyum miring ketika kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan.

.

.

.

"Kau harus mengerjakannya sendiri." Baekhyun mencekal seragam Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu hendak beranjak pergi dari kursinya karena bel pulang sudah berdering sejak tadi. Beberapa murid yang melihatnya hanya mampu menatap laki-laki itu dengan mengejek tanpa berani bersuara karena ada Baekhyun di sana. Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak, kau dan aku adalah kelompok… jadi sudah jelas jika kita berdua yang akan mengerjakannya." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan cekalan Baekhyun pada seragamnya.

"Mau ku hajar kau?" Baekhyun menatap sinis manik Chanyeol yang memancarkan ketenangan.

"Boleh saja jika setelah itu kau akan membantuku mengerjakan tugas kita." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa gentar.

"Ck! Berharap saja kau!"

"Ayo kita buat ini menjadi mudah." Chanyeol membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun mencibir tapi urung beranjak, "Kau senang dengan tantangan bukan?" lanjut Chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tetap diam di posisinya dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

"Apa hubungannya dengan itu bodoh?"

"Santai..."

"Jangan bertele-tele brengsek, kekasihku sudah menungguku." Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan lengan kirinya gusar lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sinis.

"Tugas ini di kumpulkan awal bulan depan dan kita memiliki waktu yang lama untuk mengerjakannya… karena aku tahu jika kau tidak akan mau mengerjakannya maka aku buat ini menjadi mudah… pertama kita buat kesepakatan."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa dirimu? Ck! Kau salah pilih orang dalam membuat kesepakatan karena aku tidak akan mau!"

"Sebelum kita melakukan tugas itu kita bisa melakukan permainan _dare and dare_ karena kau suka dengan tantangan jadi aku hapuskan _truth_ di sini, kita bisa bergantian memberikan tantangan di setiap pertemuan mengerjakan tugas dan tantangannya itu bebas asalkan bukan hal yang membunuh… apapun tantangan itu kita harus melakukannya dan tetap sportif."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring sedikit tertarik dengan penjabaran Chanyeol tersebut, ia nampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan Chanyeol barusan, "Separah apapun itu?"

"Separah apapun itu, dan kita memulainya lusa sepulang sekolah."

"Baiklah, dan aku harap kau tidak menyesal Park. Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum sinis lalu segera berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum kemenangan yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Kena kau! Byun Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

"Kita mulai dengan gunting batu kertas… Untuk menentukan siapa yang akan memberikan hukuman pertama kali." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri angkuh di depannya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan batu dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan kertas, jadi otomatis dalam kesempatan kali ini Baekhyunlah pemenangnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miring karena kemenangannya lalu menatap penampilan Chanyeol dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau harus mengubah penampilanmu jika ingin melakukan pengamatan itu bersamaku! Akan sangat menjijikan jika aku berjalan bersamamu nanti dengan penampilan seperti itu… Jadi kau harus mewarnai rambut hitammu dengan warna silver."

"Bukan masalah, _kajja_." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun dengan santai membuat Baekhyun sedikit menyesal karena tantangannya begitu mudah.

 _Kenapa tidak aku suruh dia untuk berlari memutari sekolah dengan telanjang_.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah mengganti penampilannya dan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah melongo parah melihat perubahan drastis dari Chanyeol.

 _Kenapa manusia menjijikan itu bisa menjadi tampan sekali_ … _Ck! Aku pasti sudah gila, aku ini laki-laki tulen!_

"Berhenti mengagumi ketampananku." Chanyeol tersenyum miring lalu sedikit memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun refleks memundurkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah yang muncul di wajahnya.

 _Brengsek! Kenapa wajahku memanas?! Apa kau sudah gila Baekhyun?! Kau bukan seorang gay! Cepat bayangkan tubuh telanjang Taeyeon! Aku pasti sudah gila!_

"Kau merona…" goda Chanyeol dengan masih mempertahankan senyum miringnya.

"Ck! Berharap saja kau! Cepat kita pergi dari sini sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku." Baekhyun segera beranjak pergi dari salon yang mereka kunjungi, meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya dengan senyum kemenangan yang lagi-lagi muncul di wajah laki-laki tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang giliran aku yang memberikan hukuman padamu." Ujar Chanyeol keesokan harinya dengan tampilan yang sudah berubah lagi menjadi seorang kutu buku, yeah… meskipun Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan warna rambutnya tapi tetap saja rasanya berbeda jika penampilan Chanyeol terlihat seperti geek itu berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Baekhyun sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya tapi buru-buru ia membuang pikiran laknat itu jauh-jauh.

"Cepat katakan!"

"Ayo kita ke bioskop."

"Apa?"

"Kau tuli?" mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol, Baekhyun buru-buru menghadiahkan laki-laki itu sebuah tendangan di tulang keringnya hingga Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

"Berani menghinaku akan ku hajar lebih dari itu! Mengerti?!" Chanyeol masih setia meringis di tempatnya.

.

.

"Kau memberikan tantangan dengan menyuruhku menemanimu menonton?!" Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah asik meneguk minumannya dari sedotan.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau lihat pasangan di depan?" Chanyeol menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang tengah di mabuk cinta, terlihat jelas dari mereka yang tengah saling menyuapi pop corn.

"Mereka menjijikan." Cela Baekhyun dan berlagak sok mual.

"Aku tahu." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya brengsek? Kau ingin aku duduk di tengah-tengah mereka eoh?" tebak Baekhyun sinis, Chanyeol terkekeh meledek lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tapi ketika nanti filmnya sudah mulai dan berada di tengah-tengah kau harus meminta pop corn itu dari mereka sampai dua kepal tanganmu."

"Kau gila?! Itu merusak harga diriku! Aku bukan pengemis! Lagi pula kita sudah membeli pop corn ukuran besar!"

Chanyeol mendesah malas, "Spor-tif."

"Ya! Kurang ajar!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol sekecang-kencangnnya hingga Chanyeol harus memekik kesakitan seraya berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dari rambutnya.

.

"Cepat pinta!"

"Brengsek!" Baekhyun memaki sesaat lalu mendelik kesal kearah Chanyeol tapi biarpun begitu ia tetap mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ia mencolek bahu sang wanita agar wanita itu menoleh ke belakang. Ketika pasangan itu menoleh kearahnya tanpa basa-basi Baekhyun segera bertanya, "Boleh ku pinta pop corn kalian?"

Pasangan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan aneh sebelum akhirnya dengan ragu sang wanita mengulurkan kotak pop cornnya kearah Baekhyun, tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Baekhyun pun segera merampas dua genggam pop corn dari kotak itu tanpa mau repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih. Di sampingnya Chanyeol tertawa senang lalu dengan kesal Baekhyun segera menyumpal mulut Chanyeol dengan pop corn yang ada di salah satu genggamannya hingga Chanyeol tersedak. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang tertawa senang.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin siang ini pada jam istirahat kedua memang selalu tampak lebih ramai jika di bandingkan dengan jam pertama, Chanyeol yang tengah duduk seorang diri mendelik jijik ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah bercumbu dengan kekasihnya di pojok kantin.

 _Bisa-bisanya ia bercumbu di kantin hanya karena dia adalah ahli waris dari sekolah ini… lihat Baekhyun… kau akan menyesal karena telah mencumbu gadis itu penuh pemujaan._

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan kebencian. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya sedikit menghentak lalu ketika ia telah sampai di depan Baekhyun dengan sengaja tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk menyenggol gelas berisi jus hingga tumpah ke atas rok sekolah Taeyeon yang sangat pendek itu.

 _Rasakan!_

"Ya!" Taeyeon berteriak seraya melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia manatap marah pada Chanyeol yang berniat beranjak pergi dari sana. "Berhenti kau!" teriak Taeyeon lagi.

Chanyeol menghentikkan langkahnya lalu berbalik untuk menatap Taeyeon dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya! kau berengsek!"

"Apa salahku?"

"Kau baru saja menumpahkan minuman di seragamku!" teriak Taeyeon penuh kemarahan.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol memasang wajah terkejut yang di buat-buat hingga mengundang kemarahan dari gadis itu.

"Baekhyun! Kenapa kau diam saja?" Taeyeon kini mendelik marah pada Baekhyun yang hanya diam menyaksikan, biasanya jika ada yang bermacam-macam sedikit saja pada Taeyeon maka Baekhyun akan menghabisinya di tempat.

"Eh?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam terkejut ketika Taeyeon justru ikut mencecarnya.

"Dia menumpahkan jus pada rokku!" Taeyeon menunjuk roknya yang basah oleh jus.

"Aku tidak lihat." Baekhyun mengernyit.

"KAU MENCOBA MEMBELANYA HAH?!" Kini Taeyeon benar-benar menjerit marah dan menghentakkan kakinya hingga mengundang tatapan seluruh pengunjung kantin. Baekhyun menggaruk keningnya bingung sendiri, kenapa ia tidak bisa marah jika itu Chanyeol yang melakukannya?

"Hey kau! Cepat minta maaf pada kekasihku." hanya itu yang mampu Baekhyun katakan dan itu pun tanpa ancaman yang berarti, Taeyeon terkejut ketika Baekhyun hanya berujar dengan tenang. Wajahnya ia tekuk karena ketenangan yang justru terpancar dari Baekhyun dan sedikit melemparkan pandangan tidak enak ketika menatap Chanyeol.

"APA-APAAN KAU BAEKHYUN!? KAU SUDAH TIDAK CINTA PADA KU YA?!" Jerit Taeyeon lagi lalu segera pergi dari sana dengan rasa kesal yang menyelimuti hatinya. Seluruh pasang mata menatap kepergian Taeyeon dengan ngeri kecuali Chanyeol di sana.

"Ah Chanyeol, maaf dia bertingkah kekanakan begitu…" Baekhyun mengusap tenguknya tidak enak lalu menatap punggung Taeyeon yang semakin menjauh, "Dan… maaf aku rasa aku tidak bisa ikut kunjungan hutan nanti siang, karena aku harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan bayi raksasa itu."

"Kalau begitu kau akan melewatkan kesempatan memberikan aku tantangan." Ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"Tidak masalah, Taeyeon lebih penting sekarang… aku permisi dulu ya." Baekhyun segera berlari pergi dari sana untuk mengejar Taeyeon meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan amarah.

 _Brengsek!_ Kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal sempurna sebelum akhirnya ia juga pergi dari sana dengan hati yang panas.

.

.

"Kenapa kau jadi lembek sekali Baekhyun!" gertak Taeyeon seraya menatap Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di sampingnya yang justru tengah memancarkan ketenangan.

"Jangan mengajakku bertengkar sayang, aku sedang mengendarai mobil." Baekhyun sedikit menoleh pada Taeyeon sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kau mengenal manusia menjijikan itu hah?"

"Errr… dia teman sekelasku."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal teman sekelasmu dan mau peduli?" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan nampak bingung. Apa benar ia peduli?

"Itu hanya kebetulan sayang dan hey! Aku tidak peduli padanya." Elak Baekhyun tanpa mau repot-repot menoleh kearah Taeyeon yang tengah di landa rasa marah.

"Kau menyukainya hah?!" tuduh Taeyeon setengah berteriak membuat Baekhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya mendadak membuat mereka berdua terdorong ke depan, untung saja jalan yang di pilih Baekhyun saat ini sedang lenggang.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku _straight_!" Baekhyun menatap Taeyeon dengan amarah yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau membentakku hah?!"

"Kalau aku _gay_ aku bisa saja mencari Pria lain! Tapi aku di sini bersamamu!" Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya dan mencengkram kemudi dengan erat. Taeyeon terperangah melihat kemarahan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak membelaku tadi!?" Biarpun begitu Taeyeon tetap berusaha untuk membentak laki-laki itu. Baekhyun terdiam karena tidak mampu menjawab. Ia menatap Taeyeon sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyerang gadis itu dengan ganas hingga Taeyeon tidak mampu menolak pesona Baekhyun ketika sedang mencumbuinya hingga ia mencapai titik kenikmatan itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berdiri di balik DJ set kebanggannya, ia menatap dengan senang kerumunan orang-orang di bawahnya yang berjingkrak menari dengan gila mengikuti alur musik EDM yang ia mainkan. Seiring hentakan itu Chanyeol ikut melompat-lompat megikuti alur musik yang ia mainkan. Suasana kian panas seiring musik yang Chanyeol mainkan masuk ke dalam puncak acara.

"DJ P!"

"DJ P!" Chanyeol tersenyum miring ketika nama panggungnya di elu-elukan dengan penuh pemujaan oleh para penggemarnya dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat untuk memainkan lagunya lebih menghentak lagi.

Chanyeol menutup permainannya dengan melemparkan senyum miring khasnya dan melambai dengan satu tangan, membuat para gadis lajang atau sudah memiliki pasangan berteriak kesenangan karena pesona Chanyeol yang sangat kuat. Karisma yang laki-laki itu miliki tidak bisa di tolak oleh siapapun, bahkan jika Chanyeol sudah berpenampilan brengsek seperti sekarang ia bisa mengubah laki-laki straight menjadi gay. Chanyeol turun dari atas _stage_ dengan di kawal oleh dua bodyguard di sisinya agar para penggemar dari laki-laki itu tidak menggila.

Chanyeol memilih untuk duduk di depan meja bar, seorang bartender yang Chanyeol kenal bernama Minseok menyapa dirinya, "Lihat si tampan ini." Minseok tertawa dengan tangan yang sibuk meracik minumannya.

"Jangan berlebihan Hyung… berikan aku sebotol _Champagne Armand de Brihnac_." Chanyeol menyebutkan nama sampanye termahal itu dengan tenang. Minseok mengangguk lalu segera memberikan satu botol sampanye yang ia taruh di dalam ember besi yang dipenuhi es dan satu gelas kearah Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Minseok Hyung." Chanyeol tersenyum dan menerima minuman itu dengan senang hati.

"DJ P, bisakah aku berfoto bersama denganmu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari gelas yang tadi hendak ia teguk isinya, matanya menajam melihat siapa yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Kau jalang yang berkerja di sini bukan?" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis seraya menatap gadis itu lalu menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan mencela.

"A-A… aku-" gadis itu terkejut ketika Chanyeol berbicara kasar seperti itu padanya padahal ia hanya berniat berfoto bersama.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Cla… Clara."

"Nama aslimu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya." Gadis dengan nama samaran Clara itu mendelik kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dengan melecehkan.

"Kau seorang pelajar tapi kau sudah menjadi jalang." Chanyeol berdecak dengan senyum miring yang masih bertengger di wajah tampannya. "Hina sekali dirimu ini." Chanyeol kali ini melemparkan senyum melecehkan yang ia punya untuk gadis itu.

"AKU KE SINI DENGAN NIAT BAIK! JANGAN MENGHINAKU!" Teriak gadis itu penuh amarah.

"Jangan berteriak di depanku! Bawa dia menjauh dari sini." Chanyeol memberikan kode mengusir, hingga salah satu bodyguardnya segera menarik gadis itu untuk pergi dari sana.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak gadis itu lagi dan Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu acuh untuk menanggapinya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali asik dengan minuman di tangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun di pagi buta karena panggilan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal. Baekhyun mematikannya sebelum ponselnya kembali berdering. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Siapa?!" tidak ada sahutan di sana namun hanya terdengar suara musik yang menghentak sebagai jawaban membuat Baekhyun berjengit kesal lalu menatap layar ponselnya sekali untuk mengingat adakah kerabatnya yang memiliki nomor tersebut sebelum ia kembali menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Brengsek! Akan ku matikan!"

"Di mana alamat rumahmu?" tersengar suara berat di sana, Baekhyun mengernyit ketika menyadari jika si pemilik suara terdengar seperti tengah mabuk.

"Siapa ini?"

"Chanyeol. Jawab Baekhyun!"

"Kau mabuk eoh? Di mana kau sekarang?" Baekhyun segera mendudukan dirinya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar sedang mabuk berat.

"Pub… EXO Last Night Club."

"Tunggu! aku ke sana!" setelah mengetahui di mana keberadaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera melesat pergi ke sana dengan membawa mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Baekhyun di hadang oleh dua orang bertubuh kekar. "Tunjukkan kartu anggotamu!"

"Persetanan dengan kartu anggota! Aku harus membawa pulang temanku yang sedang mabuk berat di dalam!" Baekhyun tetap memaksakan untuk melesak masuk ke dalam tapi tubuhnya lagi-lagi di tahan. Karena kesal akhirnya Baekhyun melayangkan sebuah bogeman pada satu orang di sana yang tengah mencekal satu tangannya.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku!"

"Hey kau!" ketika salah satu pengawal pintu depan pub ingin membalas bogeman Baekhyun suara orang mabuk mengintrupsi.

"Baekh…" seseorang keluar dari dalam dengan tubuh yang limbung karena mabuk dengan dua orang berseragam hitam mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun segera berjalan mendekati Chanyeol untuk memapah tubuh besar itu.

"Baekh… Hyun… engghh…" Chanyeol mendesah ketika tubuhnya langsung bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Bodoh! kenapa kau mabuk eoh?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal tuan Park?" salah seorang bodyguard Chanyeol bertanya.

"Jika aku tidak mengenalnya aku tidak akan ke sini untuk menjemputnya!" sinis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya membawa pergi Chanyeol, ketika hendak menutup pintu mobilnya setelah memasukkan Chanyeol ke sana salah satu bodyguard itu segera menahan pintu mobilnya dan menatap Baekhyun menyelidik.

"Mau kau bawa ke mana tuan kami?"

"Tuan?"

"Tuan Park adalah majikan kami."

"Kalau begitu cepat keluarkan dia! Bawa laki-laki bodoh itu sampai selamat ke rumahnya!" mereka mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Baekhyun. "Aissh… untuk apa pula aku repot-repot ke sini." gerutu Baekhyun pelan seraya membuka lebar-lebar pintu mobilnya.

"Aaahh! Baekhhh… aku tidak mau pulaang!" jerit Chanyeol dari dalam.

"Ya! Bodoh! Kau mau ke mana memang?" Baekhyun balas berteriak seraya menatap Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran jok dengan jengah.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayunya karena terlalu banyak alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau mabuk!" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Aku masih sadar! Cepat Baekh! Kepalaku pusing!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi seraya mengacak-acak rambut silvernya hingga terlihat masai tapi hal itu justru membuat Baekhyun terlihat terpesona sesaat.

Baekhyun mendesah ketika menyadari jalan pikirannya lalu segera saja ia menutup pintu penumpang, "Kau dengar ia tidak ingin pulang… tenang saja ia akan aman bersamaku." Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera berlalu dan melesak masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa Chanyeol pulang ke apartemenya.

.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuh Chanyeol ke atas kasur yang ada di kamarnya, "Eeengghh Baeekhh…" erang Chanyeol.

"Berhenti mendesah Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menarik selimut dengan niatan untuk menyelimuti laki-laki itu tapi Chanyeol menolak dengan menyibak selimut itu hingga terjatuh dari atas kasur, Baekhyun mendesah malas seraya menatap Chanyeol tidak karuan sebab Baekhyun sudah panas dingin karena Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya mendesahi namanya sejak ia berhasil bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Sesuatu di bawah sana menegang hanya karena Chanyeol terus memanggilnya dengan di sertai sebuah desahan memuja dari mulut laki-laki itu.

 _Baiklah aku sudah gila. Jika aku waras aku tidak akan terangsang hanya karena laki-laki ini mendesahi namaku._

"Geraahh Baeekhh… eeenggh…" Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja putihnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"YA! CHANYEOL!" Teriak Baekhyun ketika melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol yang _ehem_ menggoda itu dan mata bulan sabitnya sudah membulat sempurna.

"Geraahh…" desah Chanyeol lagi.

"Ini sudah dingin buatku!" Baekhyun berdecak seraya melipat kedua tangannya menyaksikan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa diam.

"Bhantu aku Baeeekhh…" seketika Baekhyun kembali merinding dibuatnya.

"Bantu apa?"

"Menghilangkan gerah ini…"

"Caranya?" Baekhyun mengernyit bodoh ketika mata sayup Chanyeol menjelajahinya.

"Tiupi aku… cepat Baeekhh… eeengghh…" Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun hingga laki-laki itu jatuh menindihnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jika kejantanan milik Chanyeol juga mengeras sama seperti miliknya, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun seperti terbakar hingga rasanya sangat panas. "Baeekhh… Cepaaat…" Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat sayu, ia meneguk air liurnya sekali sebelum akhirnya melakukan perintah dari Chanyeol. Karena sejujurnya Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa menahan semua yang tengah berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Enghh… Baeekhh…" Chanyeol mendesah nikmat karena hembusan nafas Baekhyun pada kulit telanjangnya.

"Berhenti mendesah Chanyeol!"

"Kau terangsang eoh?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya ia membalik posisi mereka hingga Baekhyun berada di bawahnya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun was-was.

"Menciummu!" setelah itu Chanyeol segera memangut bibir Baekhyun penuh pemujaan. Walaupun ciuman Chanyeol terkesan sangat kasar tapi tidak meninggalkan kesan lembut di setiap pergerakannya. Baekhyun terkejut tapi ia hanya diam karena seluruh persediannya seolah melumpuh, ciuman Chanyeol benar-benar mampu melumerkan tulangnya hingga tak tersisa. Rasa manis menguar di mulutnya ketika lidah Chanyeol melesak masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menggoda lidahnya untuk ikut bermain.

Tak kuasa menahan akhirnya Baekhyun membalas pergerakan Chanyeol, mengikuti alur yang Chanyeol ciptakan dengan ikut mendesah. Saliva entah milik siapa keluar dari celah bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berpindah tempat pada leher jenjang milik laki-laki itu. Chanyeol mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap leher putih jenjang itu sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di leher tersebut untuk menandakan jika Baekhyun mutlak miliknya.

"Aaahh… Chaan… emhh… fuck!" Baekhyun mengerang nikmat akibat sentuhan mulut Chanyeol pada lehernya, ia meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan itu.

Mendengar desahan yang di keluarkan oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum miring akibat Baekhyun memanggil namanya bersamaan dengan desahan nikmat itu, hal yang sudah lama Chanyeol mimpikan. Mendapat respon baik dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing piama merah maroon milik Baekhyun hingga terlepas semua. Chanyeol kembali menunduk untuk langsung mencumbui tubuh putih Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengarahkan mulutnya tepat di atas puting coklat ke merahan milik Baekhyun. Ia mengulumnya untuk menggoda Baekhyun, "Ah… Ah Chanyeol… eenghh."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miring lalu mengarahkan jemari Baekhyun ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sempurna di bawah sana. Baekhyun terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang keras itu. Di seumur hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah menyentuh milik orang lain selain miliknya tapi Chanyeol datang dan mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kejantanannya yang besar itu. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun kembali terbakar hingga dengan berani ia meremas kejantanan milik Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu mengerang penuh kenikmatan.

"Ah… shh! Shit! Byun! Lebih cepat!" erang Chanyeol di atas Baekhyun.

"Cium aku Park… engh…" Chanyeol kembali menunduk untuk mencumbu Baekhyun, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk membuka resleting celananya agar memudahkan Baekhyun untuk memberikan kenikmatan pada kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun dan menuntunnya untuk mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam celana jeans dan juga celana dalam hitamnya. "Ah… Phaarrkkhhh… fuck besar sekali!"

Chanyeol mendesah lega ketika seluruh kejantanannya sudah berhasil keluar dari dalam celananya dan ia segera mengangkat pinggulnya sehingga Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah melepas seluruh celana lelaki itu.

Setelah seluruh celana Chanyeol tanggal, pria itu dengan berani menarik turun seluruh celana piyama Baekhyun hingga terlepas seluruhnya. Dan terlihatlah kejantanan milik Baekhyun yang sama kerasnya dengan Chanyeol sudah mengacung seolah menggoda Chanyeol untuk menyentuhnya. "Ah Parkh! Nikmat sekali…" desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol mengocok milik Baekhyun.

"Lakukan yang sama dengan miliku Byun." Mata Baekhyun berkabut akibat kenikmatan yang di buat oleh Chanyeol pada kejantanannya.

"Ah Park! Enghh…" Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu meremas milik Chanyeol untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan itu.

"Ah Byun! Ah…"

"Chan… emhh… ah… ah… lebih cepat Park…" Baekhyun mengerang nikmat hingga Chanyeol mempercepat temponya kocokkannya pada kejantanan Baekhyun.

"Ah! Fuck! _I wanna cum!"_ pekik Baekhyun lalu dengan begitu Baekhyun memuntahkan cairannya ke arah Chanyeol hingga membuat tubuh telanjang Chanyeol basah oleh cairan kental itu.

"Buka mulutmu, sayang."

Chanyeol mengulurkan ketiga jarinya ke depan mulut Baekhyun, tanpa bertanya lagi ia membiarkan Chanyeol memasukan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulutnya dan ia mengulumnya hingga ketiga jari Chanyeol basah oleh salivanya.

"Cukup, Baekhh."

Chanyeol lalu melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun hingga Chanyeol bisa melihat lubang sempit milik Baekhyun dengan jelas. Chanyeol lalu memasukan satu jari miliknya yang sudah di kulum oleh Baekhyun ke dalam lubang sempit milik laki-laki manis itu.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya ketika dia merasakan sakit pada bagian bawahnya, "Ah sakit… apa yang kau lakukan Park?" ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat aktivitas Chanyeol.

"Tahan sebentar sayang." Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun menenangkan.

Setelah itu Chanyeol menambah satu jarinya hingga kini kedua jarinya sudah berada di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun dan berusaha untuk melebarkannya agar nanti kejantanannya bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam lubang sempit itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa lubang sempit milik Baekhyun agak melebar, Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan berbisik mesra.

"Biarkan aku membawamu menuju surga dunia Byun Sayang." Chanyeol mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun, ia memijit sebentar kejantanan miliknya sebelum akhirnya ia mengarahkan kejantanannya itu pada lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu mengigit bibirnya. Chanyeol kembali menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Baekhyun, "Katakan jika sakit… aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut." Setelah berkata seperti itu Chanyeol langsung mendorong masuk kejantanan besar miliknya ke arah lubang sempit Baekhyun.

"Akh!" Pekik Baekhyun kesakitan, Chanyeol menghentikkan pergerakannya lalu menatap Baekhyun khawatir, "Apa masih sakit?" bisik Chanyeol.

"Lakukan Park!" Chanyeol lalu kembali menodorong masuk kejantanan miliknya dengan lembut ketika mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun, "Gigit bibirku jika terasa sakit."Chanyeol lalu menyatukan bibir mereka, Baekhyun dengan patuh mengigit bibir Chanyeol ketika merasakan nyeri itu datang menyerangnya.

Ketika Kejantanan Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk, mereka berdua mengerang nikmat."Kau siap?" bisik Chanyeol lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan lalu tangannya terulur untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Lakukan Park." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah membengkak. Chanyeol lalu dengan perlahan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Ah shit! Lubangmu sangat sempit Baekh… engh… aah… mmhhh." Chanyeol mengerang nikmat setiap kali ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan sedikit mempercepat hentakkannya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"Ah! Chaan… emmhh… fuck! Lebih cepat! Aah!" Baekhyun mengerang nikmat ketika kenjantanan milik Chanyeol menyentuh titik kenikmatannya, hingga rasanya Baekhyun di buat terbang setinggi angkasa. Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

"Ah Baekh…" Chanyeol mempercepat tempo kejantanannya hingga benar-benar menabrak titik pusat Baekhyun.

"Ah Parkh! Aaah!" Baekhyun berteriak kenikmatan lalu mencengkram leher Chanyeol.

"Baekh… ah… I wanna cum… boleh ku lepas di dalam? Aahh…"

"La… ah… kukan emhh… Phaarkhh…" Baekhyun mencakar leher Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia peluk untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan itu yang sebentar lagi akan benar-benar membuncah. Kakinya melemas seperti agar-agar ketika Chanyeol mempercepat temponya hingga mereka berdua berada di ambang kenikmatan itu, mereka berdua sama-sama memuntahkan cairan itu.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih Baekhyun, bukannya merasa sesak Baekhyun justru memeluk punggung telanjang Chanyeol dengan erat. Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan bibir seksinya ketelinga Baekhyun, hembusan nafasnya membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang. Ia berbisik dengan suara serak dan hal itu semakin mengundang debar jantung Baekhyun untuk semakin menggila, "Aku mencintaimu Byun."

Pandangan Baekhyun yang semula meredup kini kembali bersinar, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada punggung Chanyeol lalu segera mendorong tubuh besar Chanyeol untuk menyingkir dari atasnya.

"Aku _Straight_ Park." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Lalu kau anggap apa yang kita lakukan tadi Baek?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di baca hingga Baekhyun lelah untuk menebak apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikiran Chanyeol.

"Aku…"

"Jika kau _Straight_ kau akan jijik terhadapku."

"Aku mencintai Taeyeon." Chanyeol mendengus ketika mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

" _Love or lust_?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol hanya diam terlihat tidak ada niatan untuk membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Aku menumpang tidur di sini, aku berjanji pukul setengah enam aku akan sudah pergi dari sini." Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Baekhyun menatap punggung Chanyeol sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia turut membalik tubuhnya juga membelakangi punggung Chanyeol.

Ketika pukul lima pagi datang Baekhyun masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya, ia bersumpah untuk membolos hari ini karena dirinya masih merasa lelah.

Tenggorokan Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terasa sangat kering, ia beranjak duduk dari tidurnya lalu sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang bahkan sudah menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya hingga menampilan tubuh telanjangnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya ketika mendapati wajah damai Chanyeol yang sangat tampan tertidur, bukan lagi seorang geek dengan wajah super cupunya itu atau laki-laki brengsek yang tadi Baekhyun temukan tengah mabuk di sebuah pub elit.

Tanpa sadar tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Chanyeol, ia berjengit cukup terkejut karena kulit laki-laki itu terasa sangat panas di telapak tangannya. "Dia demam." Gumam Baekhyun, lalu tanpa berfikir panjang Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan berniat untuk mengambil pakaian milik Chanyeol yang berserakan di lantai tapi bunyi bedebum kencang membatalkan niatnya.

"Shit bagian bawahku sakit sekali." Baekhyun mengumpat kasar seraya menahan nyeri di bagian bawahnya, ia harus meringis beberapa kali jika ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bergerak. Tapi Baekhyun adalah laki-laki dan ia tidak boleh selemah itu, maka biar bagaimana pun ia akan menahan sakit yang mendera bagian bawahnya dengan terus memaksakan dirinya untuk memunguti piyama miliknya dan juga pakaian Chanyeol yang mereka kenakan semalam.

Setelah memakai kembali piyamanya Baekhyun beralih pada tubuh telanjang Chanyeol dan dengan susah payah ia memakaikan kembali pakaian Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu tidak bertambah sakit. Setelah pakaian Chanyeol melekat sempurna pada tubuhnya, Baekhyun segera menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol sampai ke dagu. Sekali lagi Baekhyun menyentuh wajah Chanyeol dengan hati-hati sebelum beranjak keluar untuk mengambil kompres.

Baekhyun dengan telaten merawat Chanyeol yang tengah sakit bahkan ia sampai lupa dengan hausnya. Ketika di rasa cukup, Baekhyun melamun seraya memandang Chanyeol lamat-lamat dari samping.

 _Aku merasa seperti bukan diriku sejak mengenal Chanyeol lebih dekat... jarak waktunya pun tidak main-main._

Baekhyun lalu kembali berbaring di samping Chanyeol namun kali ini lebih dekat bahkan sangat dekat dan ia sengaja menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol agar ia bisa dengan mudah mengecek kondisi Chanyeol sekalipun ia tidak sengaja tertidur setiap saat dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang mungkin akan membangunkannya.

Dua jam kemudian Baekhyun terbangun, ia membuka matanya perlahan namun detik berikutnya mata bulan sabitnya itu membulat sempurna karena mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. "Kita membolos." Gumam Chanyeol tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti di wajahnya.

"Err... Ya." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya lalu berniat untuk menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih jauh dari Chanyeol sebelum di hentikan oleh laki-laki itu dengan menahan pinggulnya. Chanyeol menatap kedua mata Baekhyun intens dan Baekhyun diam saja di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol karena jujur saja ia sedang menikmati debar jantungnya yang menggila. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan morning kiss yang kesekian kalinya walau tadi ia sudah dapat berkali-kali bahkan lebih. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. Semakin hangat. Dan... ponsel Baekhyun berdering nyaring. Baekhyun segera membuka matanya dan sedikit melawan karena Chanyeol tidak melepaskan dekapannya. "Taeyeon menelponku." Terang Baekhyun panik dan hal itu meredupkan kembali binar Chanyeol, lantas lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun dan membiarkan laki-laki manis itu menerima telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ya sayang?"

"..."

"Ah maaf aku tidak bisa."

"..."

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan... Kau bisakan minta antar oleh supirmu?"

"..."

"Ke rumahku? Untuk?"

"..."

"Membolos bersama?"

"..."

"Ah tidak bisa... Aku kan lagi sakit, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"..."

"Aku menginap di rumah sepupuku... Jika aku di rumah tidak ada yang mengurusku."

"..."

"Tidak perlu sayang."

"..."

"Eh? Pulang sekolah?"

"..."

"Tidak tidak! Kau tahu Kyungsoo kan? Dia sangat tidak menyukaimu."

"..."

"Ya, aku sedang di apartement Kyungsoo sekarang."

"..."

"Baiklah... Sampai bertemu besok."

"..."

"Terima kasih sayang."

"..."

"I love you more."

Chanyeol berjengit tidak suka ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun, sampai-sampai rasanya ia ingin melumat bibir itu sampai habis, lagi. Tapi walaupun begitu ia menatap Baekhyun ingin tahu ketika laki-laki itu kembali berbaring di sampingnya dengan menjaga jarak, "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, pertama aku memang tidak bisa menjemputnya untuk sekolah karena..." Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol sebelum melanjutkan, "Area bawahku masih sakit, kedua... aku memang sedang tidak ada di rumah, ketiga.. sepupuku yang bernama Kyungsoo sangat membenci Taeyeon dan yang ke empat... aku memang mencin-"

"Tidak perlu di perjelas." Potong Chanyeol cepat lalu segera melempar handuk basah yang tadi digunakan untuk mengompresnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun lalu segera menyingkirkan handuk itu dari wajahnya.

"Aku menumpang mandi ya." Ketika Chanyeol ingin beranjak dari kasur Baekhyun memariknya hingga tertidur kembali.

"Kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu masih panas."

"Lalu?"

"Istirahatlah biar aku buatkan makanan." Baekhyun beranjak dari tidurnya dan berniat menuju dapur tapi perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya berhenti seketika.

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Baekhyun lantas menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersandar pada head bad.

"Karena aku sudah menganggapmu teman." Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya tidak yakin. Chanyeol tertawa sinis.

"Teman yang sudah merebut seks pertamaku."

"Yang benar saja! laki-laki geek yang ternyata brengsek sepertimu pasti sudah sering melakukan seks! Apalagi melihat caramu membuatku terbuai, kau terlihat sangat ahli." Baekhyun menatap sinis pada Chanyeol yang kini semakin mengencangkan tawa sinisnya mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu.

"Lucu sekali! Kau bahkan yang pertama menyentuh penisku!" mata bulan sabit Baekhyun membesar karena selain ucapan Chanyeol yang vulgar tapi juga karena fakta yang Chanyeol tuturkan.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau juga orang pertama yang menyentuh analku!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya seolah angkuh.

"Ck! Kau bahkan yang pertama yang mencicipi bibirku!" Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Bohong!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Kau yang pertama menyentuh tubuhku! kau orang pertama yang membuatku mendesah! Kau yang pertama Baek! Dan bahkan orang pertama yang merebut cintaku!" Baekhyun terperangah mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, wajahnya melongo sempurna.

Setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa kaku dengan wajah pias, "Ja... jangan bohong." Chanyeol tetap diam dan menatap Baekhyun dengan serius. "Errr... Aku-"

TING

TONG

Bel interkom Baekhyun menyala memotong percakapan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

"Hanya dua orang yang tahu apertementku." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika tahu bel apartementnya justru berbunyi.

"Sudah pasti itu salah satu dari mereka." Sahut Chanyeol acuh.

"Tidak mungkin. Kyungsoo atau Jongin tidak pernah memencet bel, mereka akan langsung masuk." Baekhyun menggeleng heran namun biar begitu ia tetap melangkah keluar untuk melihat seseorang dari layar interkom.

(C)….


	2. Chapter 2

….(C)

.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika mendapati seorang gadis berdiri di sana dengan pakaian yang sangat fashionable. Baekhyun terperangah melihat kecantikkan gadis berambut brunette itu.

Baekhyun membuka pintunya hingga langsung menghadapkan dirinya dengan wanita yang ia yakini lebih tua darinya, "Ya? Maaf cari siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Maaf... Apa ada pria berwajah bodoh di sini?" Wanita itu membuka raybannya. Baekhyun mengerjab tidak mengerti, "Ah maksudku Park Chanyeol."

"Oh." Baekhyun berdiri mematung di tempatnya masih tidak mengerti.

"Ah maaf... pasti kedatanganku membuatmu bingung ya? Perkanlakan aku Park Yoora, aku kakak dari Park Chanyeol." Wanita bernama Yoora itu mengulurkan tangannya ramah seraya tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun, dengan ragu Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan Yoora.

"Byun Baekhyun, Noona bisa panggil aku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Yoora menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali lagi menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Ya Noona... Eum... Lebih baik kita mengobrol di dalam." Baekhyun membuka lebar-lebar pintunya dan membiarkan Yoora untuk melangkah masuk.

"Jadi Baekhyun… benar jika Chanyeol ada di sini?" Tanya Yoora lagi ketika ia sudah menghempaskan dirinya pada sofa mahal milik apartement Baekhyun.

"Noona tau dari bodyguard yang semalam?"

"Errr ya, Aku khawatir ia tidak pulang ternyata si bodoh itu ada di sini." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Noona biar aku ambilkan-"

"Tidak perlu, kau terlihat baru bangun... erm Baekhyun boleh aku anggap ini seperti apartementku sendiri?" Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar permintaan aneh dari Yoora tersebut.

"Errrr-" Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan yang pas sebelum Yoora kembali memotongnya.

"Tenang saja... aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada apartement calon adik iparku." Yoora mengerling jenaka pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah merona.

"A... Apa maksud Noona?"

Yoora tertawa lembut, "Sana mandi... Bangunkan si bodoh itu jika ia belum bangun, boleh aku buatkan kalian sarapan?"

"Tidak perlu itu merepot-"

"Ah, Sudahku bilang... aku tidak akan macam-macam."

"Bukan itu maksudku... itu akan membuat Noona repot nanti."

"Tentu saja tidak, aku justru senang melakukannya." Yoora tersenyum lembut. "Sana cepat mandi..." Yoora bangkit dari duduknya lalu pandangannya menjelajah ke sudut-sudut. "Jadi apa di sana dapurnya?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Yoora. Tanpa menunggu omongan lagi Yoora berjalan ke sana.

Baekhyun akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya dan menemui Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya. "Apa itu kakakku?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun.

"Ya... Errrr kau tau?"

"Aish... wanita itu."

"Dia bilang menghawatirkan dirimu."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Kau percayaa?" Baekhyun mengangguk polos dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Dia kakakmu."

"Yang benar saja... dia ke sini karena ingin melihatmu tahu... tahu gitu lebih baik aku tidak usah mengabari orang rumah jika aku di sini."

"Ingin melihatku? Kakakmu mengetahui aku?"

"Keluargaku mengetahuimu."

"Apa?"

"Dia ke sini pasti karena di suruh oemma ku untuk memata-matai."

"Memata-matai?" Baekhyun semakin tidak mengerti.

"Eomma ingin tahu kau seperti apa, yeah... karena... errr... aku sering menceritakan tentangmu pada keluargaku ketika sedang makan malam... dan ketika tadi pagi aku memberi kabar jika aku ada di rumahmu… mereka langsung bergerak cepat." Chanyeol mendesah kesal lalu segera melempar ponselnya ke atas nakas milik Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur yang milik Baekhyun juga. Baekhyun mengernyit lalu segera melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol penasaran dengan alis bertaut sempurna.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau menaruh perhatian padaku?" Chanyeol yang tadinya sudah memeluk guling Baekhyun erat-erat dan mencoba untuk kembali tertidur menjadi urung ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Kau ingin tahu?" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang di sudut bibirnya.

"Ya…"

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan peduli."

"Awalnya ku pikir memang begitu tapi… hey… ini tentangku kan? Jadi apa salahnya tahu." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya tampak acuh.

"Kemarilah." Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan tanpa banyak omong laki-laki manis itu mendekatinya. Ketika Baekhyun hendak duduk di pinggiran kasur Chanyeol langsung menariknya hingga Baekhyun terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Baekhyun cukup terejut tapi entah kenapa justru rasa nyaman yang ia dapat. "Kau ingin tahu sejak kapan aku menaruh perasaanku padamu?" dan Baekhyun mengangguk seraya menatap mata Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis lalu melanjutkan.

"Kau tahu bukan jika aku adalah siswa pindahan?" Baekhyun mengernyit lalu menggeleng, Chanyeol berdecih lalu memutar bola matanya malas mengingat jika Baekhyun adalah anak yang acuh pada sekitarnya.

"Kau siswa pindahan? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

Chanyeol berdecak, "Saat pertama kali aku bersekolah di sana kau datang terlambat dan dengan beraninya kau mengacuhkan guru yang tengah mengajar saat itu, bahkan tanpa meminta maaf kau tertidur di kelas." Chanyeol terkekeh kecil mengingat kesan pertama yang Baekhyun tinggalkan untuknya. "Ketika anak-anak berbisik takut melihatmu mulai dari sana aku tertarik padamu." Chanyeol lantas memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Baekyun.

"Maksudmu cinta pada pandangan pertama?" tanya Baekhyun dan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya Chanyeol mengangguk. "Lucu sekali…" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ya… lucu sekali ketika aku justru tidak berani untuk mendekatimu hingga yeah… tugas kelompok itu…" Chanyeol masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku ingin tanya satu hal padamu." Perkataan Baekhyun barusan akhirnya membuat Chanyeol mendongak untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau memiliki dua sisi?"

"Alasan aku pindah karena aku memiliki cukup banyak penggemar yang yeah menurutku sangat mengganggu… jadi aku pindah ke sekolahmu dan sengaja menyamar menjadi laki-laki geek agar aku bisa bersekolah dengan tenang… tapi kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku ingin berpenampilan keren." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

"Kau-"

"Heey! Kalian kenapa lama sekaliii?" suara Yoora tiba-tiba saja mengintrupi perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesal.

"Ya! Noona!" jerit Chanyeol.

"Hey! Keluar kalian! sudah siang! Jangan melakukannya sekarang!" Baekhyun terkekeh lalu dengan wajah yang merona ia segera beranjak turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati hangatnya air yang merelaksaksikan otot-ototya yang terasa pegal semua sebelum sebuah cipratan air terdengar. Baekhyun melotot ketika Chanyeol justru ikut masuk ke dalam bath up yang sama, "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" jerit Baekhyun.

"Mandi bersama." Tuntas Chanyeol seraya mengecup bibir Baekhyun dalam untuk melanjutkan sesi bercinta mereka.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu telah berlalu dan hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun kian dekat… ehm… bahkan sangat dekat. Oh! Tentu saja tidak ketika berada di sekolah karena Taeyeon selalu mengikuti kemana pun Baekhyun pergi.

Ingat dengan dare and dare yang di buat Chanyeol? Mereka masih melakukannya hingga sekarang meskipun selalu di akhiri dengan sesi bercinta.

Dan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melakukan dare and dare tersebut sebab hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka melakukan tugas kelompok. Anehnya ketika Baekhyun bersiap melakukan perintah yang akan Chanyeol ajukan untuknya sebelum melakukan tugas kelompok laki-laki tampan itu berkata jika ia akan memberikan tantangannya pada malam hari. Baekhyun berpikir mungkinkah mala mini Chanyeol akan memberikan tantangan untuk melakukan seks panas seperti malam-malam yang sebelumnya? Memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Baekhyun memanas.

.

Malam telah tiba dan sesuai janji Chanyeol akan menjemputnya tepat di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk gelisah di dalam kamarnya dengan jemari lentiknya yang sesekali terus mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. "Kenapa belum datang?" Baekhyun melirik jam yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya. "Astaga Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Kau pasti sudah gila! Ingat! Ini bukan kencan! Bukan kencan!" Baekhyun memaki dirinya sendiri seraya menjambaki rambut merahnya dengan frustasi.

Tringting!

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering membuat laki-laki itu segera saja merenggut ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Chanyeol.

 **Sudah siap?**

Dengan sigap jemari lentik Baekhyun menari-nari di sana untuk mengirim pesan balasan.

 **Astaga Park! Aku sudah siap sejak tadi! Kau kemana saja bodoh?!**

Dengan cepat pula Chanyeol membalas pesan Baekhyun.

 **Woah… kau tidak sabaran ya sayang… kekekeke… aku sedang di bawah sayang… maaf tadi aku sedang mengobrol dengan kedua orang tuamu.**

Baekhyun melotot dan segera melompat dari atas kasurnya, ia sedikit mengintip keluar melalui jendela kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah mobil sport hitam mencolok terparkir tepat di halaman rumah Baekhyun.

 **WTF PARK CHANYEOL!? APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN?! &*yys&&% &^tyqns**

Baekhyun mengigiti jarinya dengan gusar dan terus menatap layar ponselnya.

 **Bukan apa-apa… turunlah sekarang.**

Baekhyun berdecih.

 **TIDAK MAU! JIKA KAU BERBICARA YANG TIDAK-TIDAK HABIS SAJA AKU DI BUNUH OLEH AYAHKU SENDIRI!**

Tidak lama dari itu Chanyeol membalasnya.

 **Kekeke… aku tidak tahu jika seorang Byun Baekhyun si brandal sekolah takut pada kedua orang tuanya… W.O.W**

Membaca balasan dari Chanyeol membuat laki-laki manis itu menjadi kesal seketika.

 **BAIK AKU AKAN TURUN! DAN SETELAH ITU AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!?**

Lantas setelah itu Baekhyun beranjak keluar dari sana setelah membaca pesan balasan dari Chanyeol yang semakin menantangnya.

 **Tidak sabar di hajar olehmu.**

 _Brengsek! Dia pikir aku bercanda!_

Chanyeol menuruni anak tangga di rumahnya dengan menghentak-hentak membuat orang-orang yang telah menunggu laki-laki manis itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ibunya adalah orang pertama yang menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun ketika ia menginjakan kakinya di lantai dasar, "Baekhyun… kenapa kau lama sekali?" Wanita itu tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang pada Baekhyun, seperti biasa karena Baekhyun merupakan anak tunggal.

"Eomma… kau tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Chanyeol kan?" Suara Baekhyun terdengar merengek bahkan setengah manja membuat Chanyeol mati-matian harus menahan tawanya hingga kuping yodanya memerah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Chanyeol sangat baik sayang kenapa kau tidak bilang jika memiliki kekasih setampan dia?" bisik ibunya membuat mata Baekhyun melotot sempurna.

"WHAT THE- Park. Chanyeeoooll." Geram Baekhyun seraya melotot pada Chanyeol membuat laki-laki tampan itu terus mengulum senyumnya agar tidak terbahak. "Eomma! Appa! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Baekhyun menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian dengan wajah yang panik.

"Jangan malu-malu sepert itu sayang… sana cepat Chanyeol sudah menunggu lama sejak tadi." Ibunya mendorong punggung Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena Chanyeol telah berani menggoda dirinya di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baekhyun terlihat sudah siap sekali." Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya ketika ayahnya ikut menggodanya membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah hingga telinga bahkan sampai lehernya.

"Baiklah paman bibi… kami permisi dulu ya." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya penuh hormat kepada kedua orang tua Baekhyun membuat mereka tersenyum melihat kesopanan Chanyeol. Setelah berpamitan Chanyeol menyeret Baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL! BERANINYA KAUUU!" Baekhyun lalu menjambak rambut Chanyeol ketika laki-laki itu telah duduk dengan tenang di balik kemudinya dan untuk saja Chanyeol belum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Akh! Sakiiit Baekhyuuun." Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk melepaskan jambakan Baekhyun pada rambutnya dan setelah berhasil Chanyeol langsung menyerang Baekhyun tanpa ampun dan setelah itu ia segera membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sana.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun terus saja menggumamkan kalimat itu tanpa henti hingga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. "Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika Chanyeol dengan memeluk pinggangnya membawanya masuk ke sebuah club malam elit. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring sebagai jawaban lalu segera membawa Baekhyun memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan VVIP itu.

Baekhyun duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang melepaskan sweeternya dengan gerakan lambat lalu dengan jahilnya laki-laki tampan itu melemparnya ke arah Baekhyun hingga mengundang teriakan laki-laki manis itu.

Ketika Baekhyun melepaskan sweeter Chanyeol dari wajahnya tiba-tiba saja ia langsung di hadiahkan sebuah kecupan manis tepat di bibirnya dan setelah lama mereka menautkan bibir satu sama lain akhirnya Chanyeol orang pertama yang melepaskan bibir mereka, laki-laki itu tersenyum miring lalu mengambil gelas berisi wine, "Kau pasti haus karena kau terus saja menggumam jika kau mencintaiku sepanjang perjalanan ke sini." Chanyeol tersenyum miring lagi lalu meneguk gelas berisi wine itu dan setelah itu ia kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun untuk membagi rasa pada Baekhyun hingga mereka saling mencecap satu sama lain sebelum suara ketika mengintrupsi. "Dia sudah datang." Chanyeol tersenyum senang lalu segera beranjak dan membukakan pintu.

"Sia- Taeyeon?!" Baekhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap gadis yang sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya.

"Woops… Taeyeon? Bukankah namamu Clara?" Chanyeol bersuara seraya menutup pintunya agar Taeyeon tidak bisa kabur dari sana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Oh ayolah Baekhyun… aku sudah membayarnya mahal untuk malam ini." Chanyeol mendesah malas seraya menyandarkan punggung pada pintu tidak lupa ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baek-Baekhyun… aku-aku… aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Taeyeon ketakutan ketika Baekhyun melangkah mendekat ke arahnya dengan pandangan yang menggelap.

"Kau… seorang pelacur?" geram Baekhyun dengan tangan terkepal, ia terus melangkah mendekat dengan Taeyeon yang terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Aku-aku Baek…"

"Sudah berapa laki-laki yang kau tiduri?!" Teriak Baekhyun tepat di depan Taeyeon membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya ketakutan.

"Baek… maafkan aku." Air mata Taeyeon berjatuhan seiring ia membuka matanya untuk menatap mata kelam Baekhyun yang dilanda amarah. Tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk menghantam wajah Taeyeon namun tetap menggantung di sana ia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu kembali menatap mata berair gadis di hadapannya sebelum ia menurunkan tangannya. "Cukup sampai sini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi." Baekhyun berbalik pergi hingga tubuhnya berhadapan langsung Chanyeol yang masih berdiri tenang menatapnya. "Brengsek!" Maki Baekhyun dan setelah itu ia segera memberikan sebuah bogeman untuk Chanyeol hingga laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur ke samping karena tidak siap dengan serangan Baekhyun barusan. "Terima kasih kejutannya." Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Taeyeon di sana.

Baekhyun berlari menjauh dari club malam itu dengan perasaan kacau.

(C)….


	3. Chapter 3

….(C)

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi ketika satu bulan berlalu dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan keberdaan Baekhyun. Ya, sejak malam itu Baekhyun menghilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun juga tidak tahu di mana dan keberadaan Baekhyun sakerang. Baik Chanyeol dan kedua orang tuanya telah mengerahkan seluruh orang kepercayaan untuk mencari jejak Baekhyun namun masih belum ada kabar baik dari mereka. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiripun juga sudah ikut menyertakan diri untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun namun hasilnya masih nihil.

Chanyeol menelungkupkan tubuhnya pada meja kafe tampak frustasi, secangkir kopi yang beberapa saat lalu ia pesan terlihat sudah mendingin terlihat dari kepulan asapnya yang telah menghilang.

Rasanya sangat hampa ketika ia tidak bisa lagi melihat Baekhyun barang sejenak saja ketika akhir-akhir ini harinya diwarnai oleh ocehan Baekhyun. Kemanakah gerangan perginya Baekhyun? Sebegitu kecewanyakah Baekhyun hingga ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak?

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan ketika ia kehilangan Baekhyun di saat ia senang melihat Baekhyun kehilangan Taeyeon. Kenapa Baekhyun juga meninggalkannya? Apa Baekhyun juga membencinya?

Setumpuk pertanyaan melayang-layang memenuhi pikiran Chanyeol namun tetap saja ia tidak mendapat jawabannya selama ia belum menemukan Baekhyun. "Astagaa Baeeekkk kau kemanaa?" Chanyeol mengerang frustasi lagi seraya mengacak rambutnya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung kafe lainnya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan perasaan menyesal karena telah menyakiti Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu, kenyataan seolah menamparnya telak saat membayangkan jika Baekhyun sangat membencinya saat ini. Membuat Baekhyun menjauh dari Taeyeon sangat mudah tapi ia tidak tahu semudah itu juga ia kehilangan laki-laki manisnya.

"Baek… aku mencintaimu… kembalilah…" Sekali lagi Chanyeol menjambaki rambutnya hingga masai.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun… kau masih tidak ingin keluar?" Kyungsoo menghela nafas seraya menyibak tirai kamar tamunya yang tak kunjung di buka padahal hari telah menjelang siang. Kyungsoo hampir putus asa ketika melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Apa perlu aku cari Chanyeol dan menghajarnya?" tiba-tiba saja Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar yang di tiduri Baekhyun selama ia menghilang, lalu laki-laki berkulit tan itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang ternyata tengah menatapnya juga. Mereka saling melempar pandangan frustasi ketika Baekhyun hanya diam membisu. "Atau… Taeyeon?"

"Jangan sebut nama mereka." Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun bersuara seraya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baek-"

"Kyungsoo… kau tahu ini adalah masa tersulit yang pernah aku alami." Baekhyun menekuk kedua lututnya dan setelah itu Baekhyun menaruh kepalanya di sana dengan jemarinya yang menyisir rambutnya sendiri.

"Tsk… sejak kapan seorang brandal Baekhyun menjadi lemah seperti ini." Jongin mencibir ketika melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan dengan sengaja ia menyenggol bahu Jongin untuk tidak berbicara yang bukan-bukan pada Baekhyun. "Apa? Aku hanya membicarakan fakta! Aku tidak tahu jika Baekhyun akan menjadi pencundang seperti ini!" Jongin berdecih sesaat lalu segera melesat pergi keluar dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tengah menghela nafas berat di sana.

"Makan sarapanmu Baek… jika tidak aku tidak akan segan-segan mengusirmu dari sini." Ancam Kyungsoo seraya melipat kedua tangannya dan sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kyungsoo melas.

"Aku tidak la-"

"Baik pergi dari sini."

"Baiklah aku lapar." Baekhyun berjengit kesal lalu segera mengambil nampan yang berisi makanan dan segelas susu yang Kyungsoo taruh di atas nakas lalu dengan tidak niat ia melahapnya.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo duduk tepat di tepi kasur dengan posisi yang menghadap Baekhyun yang sontak membuat laki-laki itu tersedak hingga harus meneguk susunya hingga setengahnya menghilang.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Kenapa tidak jujur saja?" Kyungsoo masih mempertahankan wajah datar nan seriusnya.

"Kyung… hentikan aku mohon." Baekhyun mendesah malas dan melemparkan tatapan memohonnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu mengangkat bahuya dengan diiringi kedua tangannya yang terangkat tanda menyerah karena sepupunya itu sangat keras kepala. "Baiklah…" setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Namun tidak lama dari itu Kyungsoo kembali lagi dengan kepala yang menyembul di pintu, "Oh iya… ibu dan ayahmu sudah mengirim orang-orang kepercayaan mereka untuk mencarimu… hanya butuh waktu bagi mereka menemukan apartement rahasiaku bersama Jongin." Kyungsoo terdengar seperti menggerutu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sejak Baekhyun menghilang dan bersembunyi entah di mana membuat Chanyeol harus membolos sekolah demi bisa mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Dan sejujurnya sejak Baekhyun bersembunyi di apartement sepupunya itu membuat Kyungsoo serta Jongin ikut membolos karena harus menjaga Baekhyun. Awalnya ketika di rumah masing-masing baik Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap namun ketika sudah di perjalanan mereka merubah haluan menjadi ke apartement milik mereka berdua yang kini di tempati oleh Baekhyun.

Dan di sinilah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sibuk memilih makanan yang di pesankan Baekhyun sebab laki-laki itu baru merasakan yang namanya lapar setelah sekian lama. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatan mendorong trolli belanjaannya ketika melihat sesosok yang berdiri tepat di sebuah pendingin dan terlihat sedang mengambil sebotol minuman. Jongin yang melihat keanehan itu lantas mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo. "Dia terlihat seperti pria yang di ceritakan Baekhyun." Bisik Jongin ketika melihat pria itu menatap ke arah mereka saat membalik tubuhnya.

"Itu memang dia." Balas Kyungsoo seraya menatap laki-laki itu lekat-lekat.

"Maksudmu dia Chanyeol?" Ujar Jongin tanpa mengindahkan suaranya membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mereka bingung.

 _Apa mereka salah satu penggemarku?_

Tanpa di sangka Jongin melangkah mendekat dan melayangkan sebuah bogeman ke wajah Chanyeol membuat pengunjung swalayan yang lainnya memekik melihat kejadian itu, "Itu untuk Baekhyun!"

"Aiisshh… bodoh!" Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya namun biarpun begitu ia melangkah mendekat dan menatap Jongin, "Tanganmu tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo buru-buru menarik tangan Jongin yang terkepal.

Chanyeol mengerjab masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi tadi laki-laki yang menghajarnya menyebutkan nama Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang selama ini Chanyeol cari. Atau itu hanya sebuah hayalan Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun…" lirih Chanyeol dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau memukulnya terlalu keras bagaimana jika dia jadi amnesia?" bisik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mau tidak mau terbahak.

"Tunggu-tunggu… kau menyebut nama Baekhyun tadi?" bukannya marah Chanyeol justru menatap Jongin harap-harap cemas.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling tatap sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua mengangguk membuat Chanyeol langsung memancarkan kelegaan yang luar biasa, "Kau tahu di mana dia? Aku mohon beritahu aku di mana dia." Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memohon membuat Jongin menampar tangan itu hingga terlepas.

"Jangan sentuh Kyungsoo ku." Ujar Jongin galak.

"Baik aku tidak akan menyentuhnya tapi aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun." Kali ini Chanyeol menyentuh Jongin dengan pandangan memohon membuat Kyungsoo menjauhkan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Jangan sentuh Jongin ku." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya membuat laki-laki itu bergidik ngeri di tatap seperti itu.

"Ah- ya- ya baiklah aku tidak akan menyentuh kalian berdua." Chanyeol mengangguk patuh. "Tapi aku mohon pertemukan aku dengan Baekhyun… kalian tahu aku hampir gila mencari keberadaannya." Chanyeol menampakkan wajah frustasinya yang lantas membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendesah.

.

.

Chanyeol mengusap tenguknya canggung ketika mendapati Kyungsoo masih menatapnya dengan cara yang sama membuat dirinya harus berdehem beberapa kali. "Eum… jadi di sini Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika Jongin memasukan sandi pada pintu Apartement mereka.

"Sssttt… diamlah." Chanyeol langsung mengangguk patuh ketika Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut.

Mereka memasuki apartement itu dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menuntun Chanyeol menuju sebuah pintu di mana Baekhyun berada, "Dia di dalam… masuklah." Kyungsoo membukakan pintu kamar Baekhyun dan dengan sedikit -banyak- mendorong Chanyeol hingga membuat laki-laki itu terjerembab jatuh terandung karpet beludru hingga meninggalkan bunyi bedebum yang keras membuat Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur langsung terbangun.

"Chanyeol…" Si pemilik nama itu langsung mendongak dan mendapati wajah Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Baek-"

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol ingin beranjak mendekat. Teriakan Baekhyun itu seolah menyayat hati Chanyeol seketika.

"Baek…" lirih Chanyeol berdiri mematung di tempatnya ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan frustasi.

"Jangan mendekat… aku mohon…" tanpa di sangka Baekhyun justru menangis membuat Chanyeol menjadi kelu mendengar isakan Baekhyun yang terdengar pilu.

"Sebesar itukah kau mencintai wanita itu hingga kau berakhir seperti ini Baek…" lirih Chanyeol, leher Chanyeol bergerak naik turun ketika ia menelan salivanya kelu.

"Aku…"

"Aku mencintaimu Baek… tidak kah kau lihat aku hampir gila karena mencarimu…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lelah dengan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Baekhyun bergeming. "Baiklah…" Chanyeol langsung saja menjatuhkan dirinya hingga ia bertumpu pada lututnya, "Aku minta maaf padamu Baek... aku… aku bisa membantumu untuk berbaikan dengan wanita itu asalkan kau kembali lagi menjadi Baekhyunku yang dulu."

"Tidak Chanyeol…"

"Baek aku mohon.. aku mohon… aku mohon… maafkan aku." Chanyeol hampir saja bersujud memohon pada Baekhyun sebelum laki-laki itu menjerit.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kemarilah!" Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk mendekat dan langsung saja laki-laki itu turuti untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, "Dengar… aku tidak marah padamu…" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kau menghajarku waktu itu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah… aku hanya ingin."

"Astaga Baeekk! Yang benar saja! Aku hampir gila memikirkannya!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf." Chanyeol mendesah lega lalu ia segera membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Truth or dare?" bisik Chanyeol, Baekhyun membelalak setengah menganga tidak percaya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau Park!" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol hingga terlepas.

"Aku serius." Lalu ia kembali membawa tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

Melihat keseriusan terpancar dari wajah Chanyeol akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab, "Truth."

"Kau masih mencintai wanita itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tersirat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng pelan, "Not anymore…"

"Truth or dare?"

"Chan-"

"Baek."

"Baiklah Truth." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya namun biarpun begitu jantungnya bergemuruh menunggu pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya sesaat lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Do you love me?"

"Chan aku…" Baekhyun mendesah lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya, "Kau harus tahu ketika aku menghajarmu saat itu karena… karena aku sadar jika aku… jika aku mencintaimu… tapi aku masih tidak ingin menerimanya semudah itu… jadi untuk melampiaskan kekesalanku… aku menghajarmu." Lirih Baekhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Baek…" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya lalu ia segera mengangkat kepala Baekhyun hingga mereka bersitatap. "Katakan sekali lagi jika kau mencintaiku." Mata Chanyeol menyelami manik Baekyun mencari kejujuran di sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol." Bisik Baekhyun yang mengundang tetes tangis bahagia dari Chanyeol dan setelah itu Chanyeol segera menghadiahkan Baekhyun sebuah kecupan manis tepat di bibir hingga keduanya sama-sama mengerang.

"Engh… Byun singkirkan bantal ini, aku ingin menyerangmu sekarang juga!" perintah Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Emh… Park! Itu bukan bantal… inilah penyebab aku menghilang selama ini." Baekhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Mata Chanyeol membesar seketika melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Byun… kau…"

"Aku hamil Park."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Heyaahahahahahahahahahahaha bagaimana? Aku mungkin tidak bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini jika tidak ada** **baekhyeol** **di sisiku;( dia yang selalu menagih ff ini padahal aku sudah ingin melupakannya;( dia yang selalu mengancamku ketika aku bilang "GUE NYERAH" ;( dia yang selalu menghantui aku dengan terornya;( dan** **baekhyeol** **pula yang membantuku menulis bagian enaenanya;( bukan sepenuhnya aku kok sumpah deh;( pokoknya itu yang bagian enaena aku ngetiknya setengah-setengah sama dia soalnya aku tuh gak kuat;( (?)**

 **Oh iya untuk ff aku yang berjudul It's Okay pasti bakalan update kok tapi maaf aku masih ragu untuk update;( bc part selanjutnya aku bakalan bongkar semua… nah aku takut mengecewakan jadi aku masih ragu untuk update.. huhuhu miaaan.**

 **Ini untuk** **BAEKHYEOL** **semoga kamu puas sama ff ini yah ;) tolong di ingatkan untuk anak yang di bawah umur di larang membaca ini yah:)**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Aku tetap anaknya ami abi #kaisoo**

 **Anyway… ada yang punya kakaostory? Yuk yuk add-addan(?) follow-followan(?) sama aku Real_Kaisoo dan untuk ig aku real_kaisoo01**

 **Kalo ada yang ingin mengeluarkan uneg-uneg tentang ff aku kalian bisa mengeluarkannya di sana tapi aku mohon tetap pakai bahasa yang sopan ya:)**

 **Tapi biarpun begitu aku tetap butuh review/follow/favorite kalian untuk menambah semangat aku dalam menulis:)**


End file.
